


Hot For Teacher

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei'll just go along with what Kashiwagi says.  Kink Bingo, for the square "ageplay."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

Issei did everything he could to talk her out of it. At least, that was what he told himself.

The fact remained that he was here, back pressed against the door of a hotel room, watching his teacher pull off his slacks. If he was as passive as possible, and didn't actually do anything by himself, he could obey his teacher and still live with the embarrassment and shame.

Kashiwagi smirked up at him briefly as she pulled down and threw away his underwear, as well. Then she closed her mouth around the tip of his only slight erection.

That had him hardening very quickly, and he couldn't help but moan. She knew what she was doing. She'd probably done it many times before. She knew exactly where to lick to draw groans out of him, and she wasn't shy about taking more inside.

...Not even the most enthusiastic teenage lover could have taken in _that_ much on their first try. He shivered as she sucked on the entire length. There wasn't much room for her hands to assist, so instead she reached further back and rubbed. He jolted, crying out before he could stop himself, "Sensei!"

She smirked again, before moaning around him. The vibrations made him shudder, and he grabbed the door handle for the extra support he clearly needed.

It was too much too fast. He'd never been kissed up until a few minutes ago, much less done anything to prepare him for this. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but when she sucked particularly hard and licked the underside, he didn't get a chance to warn her before coming.

She swallowed the release, chuckling at his burning cheeks and bowed head. "Everyone's like that their first time. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Issei-kun." Rising to her feet, she pulled Issei over to the bed before lying down on it.

Issei hovered nearby, looking nervous. "...I have no idea what you want me to do," he admitted, avoiding her gaze.

"Undress me first. Can you do that?"

He'd never undressed another person before, much less a grown woman, but it couldn't be too difficult. Her shirt unbuttoned simply, and she helped him get her camisole off over her head. The skirt likewise was easy to remove, and - well, she wasn't wearing any underwear. He sat back, breathing in raggedly. "S-Sensei..."

Kashiwagi smiled, and pulled his head to her chest. At her whispered command, he opened his mouth and licked the areas she directed him to. Of course, she would know four times as much about the sensitive parts of her breasts as he did.

Gradually, she pushed him lower. He traveled down her stomach, into her bellybutton briefly, and then paused between her hips. "I've never actually seen one of these before," he said, still blushing profusely. "I won't know what to do."

"But I do. Don't worry about a thing, I'll walk you through it." And so she gave him verbal directions: lick upwards, lick downwards, suck, yes that's good, a little harder. She clutched his hair and adjusted his position when she needed to.

Eventually, her fingers tightened in his hair and a sweet fluid gushed out onto his face. He wiped some off, then looked up at her. "W-will that be all?"

Her eyes gleamed. "Of course not. Do I have to teach you about real sex?"

He shook his head, and eyed her wetness again warily. With a heavy sigh, he lined himself up and pushed in.

She was experienced enough not to be too tight, but it was still warm and snug. She sighed upon his initial entry before wrapping her legs around him.

Issei tried to build up a rhythm, a slow one he could manage. Soon after, it became apparent that he didn't have the control yet necessary to keep a steady rhythm. His thrusts were erratic, and the spikes of pleasure random.

She didn't seem to mind. All her moans were encouraging, and she gasped out his name more than once. He, too, was vocal about this before unknown pleasure, and with slight prompting was willing to lean down and kiss her as deeply as he could.

He came inside of her, again before he could provide any sort of warning. Soon after, he felt her walls convulse around him and heard her loud moan.

After he pulled out of her, he rolled over to face away from her. Even when she stroked his back, he refused to turn around. Here was the last vestige of his dignity. He'd had sex with a teacher, but he didn't have to like it. Hmmph.

Kashiwagi's breasts pressed against his back and one of her hands stroked at him. "You don't need to hide~"

Apparently, she had more stamina than was typical of her age...


End file.
